Computing devices have become commonplace in almost every environment. For example, mobile telephones, laptop computers, and tablet computers are commonly used for work and pleasure and accompany people in many daily activities. People often travel with computers and mobile phones and use these devices in public places. However, computing devices are often designed for different purposes. Some computing devices are better served for some purposes, such as displaying a movie while other computing devices may be better served for displaying an electronic book, for example.
In some instances, a user may desire to start interacting with content on a first device and then continue interacting with that content on a second device. Provided herein are technical solutions to problems related to interacting with content on multiple devices, among other things.